Alex Krycek
.]] Alex Krycek (played by Nicholas Lea) was an operative for the Syndicate and briefly a Special Agent within the FBI. (TXF: "Sleepless") He was killed by Walter Skinner in 2001. (TXF: "Existence") History Early Life Alex Krycek was born to Cold War immigrants and he consequently learned to speak Russian. (TXF: "Tunguska") :It is unclear when Krycek was born but the birth date of actor Nicholas Lea is June 22, 1962. It is also not entirely clear if Krycek's claims in "Tunguska", that his parents were Cold War immigrants and that he learned Russian because of that, are accurate or untrue - due to the character's untrustworthiness - but this article assumes those statements were honest. FBI In 1994, Alex Krycek, secretly working for the Cigarette Smoking Man, was assigned to investigate a case with Special Agent Fox Mulder, who, along with his former partner, Dana Scully, had recently been reassigned from the X-files after the death of his informant, Deep Throat. Krycek learned that Mulder had requested permission to investigate the death of Doctor Saul Grissom, who had apparently died in a fire, although no evidence of a blaze had been found. Claiming he had opened the file on Grissom's death two hours before Mulder had requested the case, Krycek worked with Mulder to investigate the death, eventually discovering that Augustus Cole had murdered both Dr. Grissom and Henry Willig by using an extremely powerful suggestive ability. Ultimately, Krycek helped save another of Cole's potential victims, a Dr. Gerardi, before killing Cole himself. As he had been working on the case, Krycek had met Scully and had implied to Mulder that he had followed his work while training at the FBI Academy. He secretly reported back to the Cigarette Smoking Man that reassigning Mulder and Scully off the X-files had only strengthened their determination and that Scully seemed to be a considerate problem. (TXF: "Sleepless") Krycek's left arm was amputated in Tunguska after he was discovered by a group of partisans who believed the procedure was a protection against the black oil and the tests that were being conducted at a Russian gulag that Krycek and Mulder had just escaped from. (TXF: "Tunguska", "Terma") :In all subsequent appearances, Krycek is seen wearing a prosthetic replacement. Rogue Operative After the Syndicate and Fox Mulder in the X-files office at the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building.]] In 2000, Krycek laid low for a while, not appearing to cause any concern for Mulder and Scully since the destruction of the Syndicate. The Smoking Man managed to have Krycek thrown into Forj Sidi Toui, a Tunisian penal colony. However, he sent Marita Covarrubias to retrieve him when a UFO crashed in Oregon. The Smoking Man wanted Krycek and Covarrubias to retrieve the spacecraft before Mulder could so that the Project could be restarted. Krycek traveled to Oregon in search of the spacecraft, but was unsuccessful. Returning from Oregon, Krycek met up with Covarrubias and contacted Mulder in person at the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building to inform him that the Smoking Man was actually dying and the conspiracy with him. Krycek and Covarrubias returned to the Watergate Apartments, where the Smoking Man was devastated that they had failed to locate the ship. The Smoking Man suspected the possibility that she and Krycek had never meant to find it. As Krycek wheeled him out of the room, Covarrubias stopped Nurse Greta from interfering. They watched as Krycek pushed Smoking Man in his wheelchair down a flight of stairs. Marita and Krycek descended the stairs and stepped over the Smoking Man's crumpled body as they left. ("Requiem") For nearly a year, Krycek remained out of sight and nearly out of mind. During this time, Mulder was abducted and John Doggett was assigned to the X-files. In early 2001, Mulder's body was found returned from the aliens near death. In fact, he was buried in a cemetery. However, other returned abductees were healed from this state of near-death by Jeremiah Smith, prompting Skinner to exhume Mulder and treat his bizarre condition. It was at this time that Krycek reappeared. Krycek contacted Skinner and promised him the vaccine against the Alien virus in return for Skinner making sure Scully's baby did not survive term. (Krycek told Skinner that Mulder's father had developed the vaccine, even though all prior accounts on the show were that the vaccine was developed by the Russian conspiracy. Most likely, Krycek was simply lying to Skinner about the vaccine's origins.) If given to Mulder, the vaccine would save his life and keep him from becoming an alien replicate as Billy Miles had become. Appalled at Krycek's demand, Skinner chose instead to send Agent Doggett to forcibly retrieve the vial from Krycek. In their first encounter, Doggett faced off with Krycek but Krycek merely allowed the vial to fall from his hand and shatter on the ground. Resigned to defeat, Skinner thought it best to save Scully's child and pulled the plug on Mulder's life support equipment. Supposedly, in doing so, he halted the advance of the virus and saved Mulder's life even without the vaccine, although it is never fully explained how Mulder is cured of the Alien virus. ("DeadAlive") The involvement with Krycek was not over, however. Billy Miles began a brutal killing spree in which he murdered a number of doctors who had been working with alien DNA in fertility experiments. Mulder and Skinner were shocked to learn that Scully's own doctors were among Miles' victims. It became clear that Scully would soon be a target herself - and she was. As she and Mulder tried to escape Scully's apartment with Miles in pursuit, Krycek appeared out of nowhere and ran over Miles with his car. The agents reluctantly drove away with Krycek as Miles, mangled and bloody, managed to stand up and walk away. ("Essence") In an unlikely meeting, the two agents spoke with Krycek and Skinner about what Billy Miles had become. Krycek explained to them how Miles had actually been replaced by an identical alien supersoldier, distinguishable only by protrusions at the top of his spine and seeming indestructibility. Scully was sequestered to a safe place with Monica Reyes to give birth in the hope that Billy Miles would be unable to find her. Krycek had explained that Scully's child was special and presented implications that threatened the entire supersoldier conspiracy. Away from Krycek, Doggett revealed to Skinner his informant was a man named Knowle Rohrer. The morning after their escape from Billy Miles, Doggett had a secret meeting with Rohrer, leaving Skinner alone in his office with Krycek. Billy Miles then came to Skinner's office, and Krycek attempted to flee without Skinner, but Skinner managed to board Krycek's elevator at the last second. However, Billy Miles critically injured Skinner in the attack. With Skinner in the hospital, Mulder and Doggett tried to find out more about Rohrer but were unsuccessful. As they returned to the FBI building, Mulder saw Krycek driving into the parking garage. Mulder and Doggett followed Krycek only to discover that Krycek's passenger was none other than Knowle Rohrer. Doggett followed Rohrer into the FBI building, leaving Mulder to watch Krycek in the parking lot. To Doggett's further shock, he learned that Rohrer was meeting with FBI agent Gene Crane. Doggett found Skinner, released from the hospital, in Skinner's office, and they phoned Mulder. After learning that Rohrer was meeting with agent Crane, Mulder deduced that Krycek, Rohrer and Crane were involved in the alien conspiracy and were simply trying to fool Mulder, Doggett and Skinner into thinking they could protect Scully. Mulder was certain that the aliens knew where Scully was, and demanded that Doggett tell him her location so that he could get to her. Mulder, however, had taken his eye off of Krycek, who appeared out of nowhere to smash Mulder's car window with his prosthetic arm and ripped Mulder's cell phone out of his hand. With his gun drawn on Mulder, Krycek lamented that after years of hoping that Mulder would succeed against the Alien conspiracy, he now had no choice but to kill Mulder. Mulder refused to accept any of Krycek's claims to righteousness, however, bluntly telling his nemesis that Krycek's only goal had been to save himself and that he would rather die than listen to Krycek's justifications. At the last moment before Krycek could pull the trigger, Skinner arrived and shot Krycek. Krycek screamed and fell over as Skinner shot him again. Skinner appeared to be taking deep satisfaction in finally getting revenge against the man who had tormented him for years, most notably through the nanovirus. Krycek tried in vain to grasp his weapon with his prosthetic arm, and upon failing, attempted to convince Skinner to shoot Mulder instead. Stating that it will "take more bullets than you can ever fire to win this game," he claimed he could give Skinner a thousand lives if he were to shoot Mulder. After a brief glance in Mulder's direction, Skinner shot Krycek one last time; this time, directly in the head. ("Existence") Krycek uttered something inaudible after he was shot, and with his last ounce of life, turned to Mulder, keeping his eyes fixed on Mulder as he fell to ground dead. Relationships Cigarette Smoking Man Main article: Cigarette Smoking Man Krycek first started working for the Cigarette Smoking Man in or before 1994. In that year, the Cigarette Smoking Man sent Krycek to work on a case with FBI Agent Mulder. After the investigation, Krycek returned to the Cigarette Smoking Man and reported his findings regarding Mulder and his former partner, Agent Scully, both of whom represented a problem to Krycek and the Cigarette Smoking Man. (TXF: "Sleepless") After the Cigarette Smoking Man's attempt to kill Krycek, it was apparent that Krycek hated the Cigarette Smoking Man more than any other character on the show. In subsequent seasons, Krycek often had to restrain himself from killing the Cigarette Smoking Man, but finally made an attempt on his life at the end of season seven by throwing the Cigarette Smoking Man down a flight of stairs. Fox Mulder Main article: Fox Mulder Krycek first met Fox Mulder in 1994. Mulder was transcribing wiretap tape at the FBI's headquarters in Washington, D.C. when Krycek alerted Mulder that he was present. Krycek had been assigned to a case Mulder had requested but agreed to work with him as an investigative partner and revealed everything he had learned about the case. However, Mulder was at first extremely reluctant to work with him. At one point, Mulder acted as if he had accepted Krycek as his new partner but ditched him while he had been obtaining a car for their investigation. Krycek acted as if he was interested in Mulder's unlikely beliefs and even that he believed the same things as Mulder. (TXF: "Sleepless") Although constantly at odds with Mulder, it was apparent that Krycek always admired Mulder. Krycek selected Mulder to intercept the Syndicate courier with the Alien rock from Tunguska, although this ultimately led to Krycek leaving Mulder in a Siberian gulag. Krycek also helped Mulder learn the location of the Alien rebel captured by the Syndicate, kissing Mulder on the cheek when he delivered the information. When Krycek finally attempted to kill Mulder, he was extremely reluctant to do so, hesitating for so long that Skinner finally arrived to prevent him. Dana Scully Main article: Dana Scully When Krycek was sent to work with Mulder in 1994, he learned from the Cigarette Smoking Man that Mulder's former partner, Dana Scully, was a problem. After he started working with Mulder, Krycek met Scully at her place of work - the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia. She was wearing medical garb when they met, since she had been examining a victim's corpse for Mulder, and remarked that it was good to meet him. Krycek returned the comment by stating that it was also good to meet her and held out his hand, gesturing for a handshake, but Scully did not reciprocate. When she showed Mulder the corpse, Krycek acted as if he was troubled by the shocking sight of the deceased body by coughing loudly into his fist. Krycek later reported to the Cigarette Smoking Man that Scully was a much larger problem than he had been told she was. (TXF: "Sleepless" Marita Covarrubias Main article: Marita Covarrubias The two are first seen interacting in the episode "Patient X." They meet at the sight of a cosmic event in Russia and argue. During this scene Krycek spits on Marita. The two are later seen kissing. In "One Son Krycek has a chance to save Marita but he doesn't. The two later team up in "Requiem" to kill CSM. Appearances * "Sleepless" (Season 2) * "Duane Barry" * "Ascension" * "Anasazi" * "The Blessing Way" (Season 3) * "Paper Clip" * "Piper Maru" * "Apocrypha" * "Tunguska" (Season 4) * "Terma" * "Patient X" (Season 5) * "The Red and the Black" * "The End" * "S.R. 819" (Season 6) * "Two Fathers" * "One Son" * "Biogenesis" * "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" (Season 7) * "Requiem" * "DeadAlive" (Season 8) * "Essence" * "Existence" * "The Truth" (Season 9) (as a ghost) Krycek, Alex Krycek, Alex